Kung fu panda: Vacation Romance: The rewrite
by Vacation Romance Universe
Summary: Hot chicks on Hot beaches, but nothing looks like it seems... Contains M for sexual content and language. Rewrite of the awefully writen Kung fu panda: Vacation Romance. Enjoy. (The humor and romance starts at chapter 8.) Sanfiros is nominated for Most Random OC KFP award.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1 of the hopefully better version of Kung fu panda: Vacation romance. It really went the wrong way the last time, so let's see if we can improve it this time!**

**Thanks to some people who gave me ideas, and no viper dieng stuff… **

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

Po was once again trapped into one of his great dreams. Not a dream of Kung-fu and fighting, but a dream about Master Tigress. His dreams were directed many times at her the last time, beginning when they hugged after Shen's demise. Dreaming of her perfect body, dripping in oi-

"Po! Po! Wake up!"

Po groaned and scratched his back while trying to recover from the somewhat erotic dream. He stumbled to his feet, and leaned on his counter covered with action figures, looking outside the window. The sun was rising, but why was his sleep interrupted? After defeating the evil villain, his reward was a short summer vacation of 4 weeks, and was going to use all of it to sleep and relax. Once again his father shouted his name.

"Po! Come down, it's time for work!"

Work? You got to be kidding me. Po mumbled and grumbled heading for the stairs. As normal, he was fast at the main ground, sliding his way down on his belly. He tried to stand, but almost fell back towards the stairs when four cups of noodles were forced into his arms.

"Dad, you got to be kidding me. My vacation started today, there is no way that I am going to work now.." Po grumbled, putting the cups on the counter. But his father had enough objections.

"Nonsense! Now you got something to do, instead of wasting your time sleeping and eating." His father answered.

"Bu-" Po tried to say, but was once again interrupted by four cups of noodles pushed into his arms. "Table four, five, six and two. Serve with a smile!"

Po once again grumbled, and walked over to the tables to place the bowls of soup in front of the customers, who began to hungrily devour them. Just when he was finished with his last customer, he noticed a green snake quickly sliding underneath him, but was too late to react as he was thrown to the ground. The snake playfully slid on top of him, to poke Po on his forehead.

"Stop.. Stop it!" Po said irritated, pushed the snake of him. "What are you doing here Viper? Aren't you going somewhere now that you have some time for yourself?" Po asked.

Viper nodded. "I do! I am planning on going to the peace valley with Tigress and crane! You should definitely come too! It will be so much fun!" She almost yelled excitedly.

Po sighed. "Sorry Viper, but apparently I have a duty to help dad in the shop. Unless you can convince him to let me go?" Po asked almost pleadingly.

Viper winked, and slid away from him, heading towards the kitchen, leaving Po standing Confusedly. Just when he was about to follow her, he was stopped by a paw on his shoulder. He had his instincts, and already tried to throw the person away, but failed and fell to the ground again. Just when he was about to make a snide comment, he noticed who it was.

"Hey Tigress! What are you doing here?" Po asked confused, grabbing the extended paw tigress was offering. "Oh nothing Po, just checking out if you were okay. Hey! Did you hear it yet? We are planning on going to the peace valley to enjoy the hot beaches and relaxing waters! I- we would be delighted if you accompanied us?" Tigress answered.

Po turned around looking for any sign of the snake, but couldn't find her or his father. (**A/N Don't think perverted of this please, because it's not ment to be."** Tigress frowned and turned Po around to face her. "Is something wrong Po?" Tigress asked confused.

Po almost fell into her beautiful eyes, but managed to compose himself, and shook his head sheepishly. "No, nothing is wrong at all! It's just, Viper was trying to convince me to go with you, so indeed I've heard the story about you going with Crane and Viper. I was just curious how my father was going to react towards Viper." He answered.

Tigress nodded, and finished the conversation. "Well, goodluck with that! I'm sure you'll inform me once you have his answer. I am going to relax for a while now, so I'll speak with you later." She said, patting the panda on his shoulder and turning around, leaving the noodle shop. Just when she left, the Snake once again bumped Po to the ground out of excitement. He was getting real sick of this falling..

"So I assume you've gotten a positive answer then?" Po asked jokingly.  
Viper giggled. "Yes indeed Po, your father is okay with it, but he is a bit sad that he needs to hire a shop assistant. You know how greedy he can be!" She answered.

Po knew how greedy his father can be, so just smiled. "That's great Viper, so when do we leave? And what do I need to pack?" Po asked.

"Hmmm, let's see. So you will need some swimming suits of course, and a toothbrush. And some pants! And about the time that we will depart… I guess that will be in 3 days or so. We want to be there early you know! Before all the nice apartments are taken!" She answered.

Po nodded. "Very well, after my daily fishing trip, I will start packing my stuff. Will you guys pick me up once you are ready? That would be nice.." Po asked with a sheepish smile on his face.

Viper nodded hysterically. "Of course Po! I'll see you then! I have some things to do before the big adventure!" She said, already slithering away with all speed. Po just nodded to himself.

"Ok then, this will probably be lots of fun. Were did I leave my fishing gear again… " Po mumbled to himself, walking over to the storage room. Once he found his rod, he walked towards the exit, only to be stopped by his father.

"Po before you go, i must ask a favor of you, pick up some of the ordered items at Pei-ling's warehouse for me will you?" He asked, already pushing Po outside.

"Sure dad, no problem. That's the least I can do, for allowing me to go with my friends." Po answered, walking away from the shop, towards the nearby lake.

After a long and relaxing walk he arrived at the huge lake, and sat down on the grass to prepare for his fishing business, failing to notice the other person on the other side of the lake. Only after a loud splash he was alerted. His mouth dropped to the ground, when a naked Tigress surfaced. Water was slowly flowing down her body, shimmering in the sunlight. Her beautiful shaped breasts were bouncing up and down, jumping out of the water, not noticing her visitor. She slowly walked out of the water, towards were Po was sitting. Before she could see him, he dived into the sugar canes located next to him.

**A/N end of chapter 1: The beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Questions from reviewers:**

potigress4ever:

Please update. And question is it going to be the same theme?

**Me; Yes, it's all about Tigress and Po, and how they get together and stuff. But tigress has some real competition on the beaches… **

**Previous in Kung fu panda: Vacation Romance…**

**when a naked Tigress surfaced. Water was slowly flowing down her body, shimmering in the sunlight. Her beautiful shaped breasts were bouncing up and down, jumping out of the water, not noticing her visitor. She slowly walked out of the water, towards were Po was sitting. Before she could see him, he dived into the sugar canes located next to him.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 : Packing and discussions.**

Tigress was dramaticly walking out of the water, using her hips for extra sexy-ness. Everything seemed to progress in slow-motion. She had a very nice and hot hourglass figure, just everything was perfect about her. Just when she was about to pass him, he stumbled and fell out of his hiding place. Tigress didn't react at first because of shock, but that was quickly over when she picked Po from the ground and threw him away, towards the water.

"Tigress Stop! I di-"Po couldn't finish his sentence, because he made a not so pleasant landing on his belly in the ice cold river water. Just what he needed, Cold water so that his little friend could calm down. When Po had cooled down enough, he dared to look up to see two flaming crimson eyes.

"What the hell where you thinking?! How dare you spy on me?" She yelled angrily at him, already preparing her wrists for another knock on his door. Po didn't dare to speak, because his eyes were focused on her still naked body. Tigress grew a blush when she noticed Po's stare, and shrieked when she discovered she was standing there bare naked. She quickly covered her precious parts with her hands, and jumped in Po's previous hiding place.

"Would you mind Po! Get my clothes, now!" She demanded. Po just obeyed, swimming quickly to the other side to collect her clothes. Once obtained, he threw the pair of clothing towards her, landing in her face. Not on purpose of course.

"Sorry Tigress! It was an honest mistake!" Po yelled, walking away from the now clothed tiger.

"A honest mistake? Are you kidding me? Why would you hide in those bushes, and then speaking of honesty?" Tigress yelled back.

"Sorry! Sorry! I will go now!" Po answered and began to ran away. Just as Po was almost out of sight, he yelled: "Oh by the way, I have permission to join you guys on your vacation!"

Tigress was still boiling with anger. But now for another reason, if Po was joining them, they would go to the hot beaches, were plenty other females were available. They will not need conviction to mate with the 'O so powerful Dragon warrior', who could give them eternal glory and power. Not caring about his feelings of course. But for Tigress that was different. She cared for Po, and promised herself she would reach his heart this Vacation.

Po was out of breath the time he arrived at the warehouse. He quickly entered the building, to retrieve the package and return to his precious bed. "Sir? Sir Pei-ling? I came to retrieve an ordered package for my father." Po said, poking the old goose on his back. The goose slowly turned around, adjusting his glasses to see his customer. "Ah Po! Welcome, welcome! Yes, the package your father ordered has arrived. I shall retrieve it for you at once!" Pei-ling answered happily, slowly walking behind his desk. He returned with a small package, and gave it to the panda. Po eagerly took it, not having the patience for Pei-lings walking speed, thanked him, and left the building.

Po was thinking. How was he going to handle Tigress. Now that this incident has happened, the tiger will never look the same to him. Her perfect body, her strength..

While Po was deep in thought, he didn't notice that he already entered his dad's noodle shop. The goose noticed Po at once, and stormed over to him. "Thanks Po! I desperately needed this package, because it's content is used for my new improved Noodle Soup. I think I am going to call it Dragon Warrior soup Po! What do you think?" The goose said excitedly. Po just nodded, and gave a slight smile. The goose seemed to accept that, and took the package from Po's paws, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

"A penny for your thought's Po."

Po literally jumped into the air, landing on his belly. He groaned and looked up to see his visitor. It was monkey.

"Oh hi Monkey, no.. It's just, Tigress." Po answered nervously. He didn't dare to mention the problem at the river. Monkey looked questioningly at Po. "What do you mean Po? What did she do this time?"

Po sighed. "Forget it. Let's talk about something else. You were coming too right? To the Peace valley?"

Monkey nodded excitedly. "Yes, going for the hot babes of course. Did you hear? A nude beach is close to the village we are staying in. Surely we are going to check that out?"

Po frowned, followed by a laugh. "Defenitly, I really have to see these hot panters I keep hearing about."

Monkey was now laughing too. "It is a good opportunity for a lost virginity.."

Po blushed and walked away from monkey, towards his excited father. "I don't know monkey, I am not sure if can do it."

Monkey frowned. "Do what? Have sex with strangers? I don't understand Po."

Po immediately quieted monkey down once the word sex came from his mouth, and pointed at his working father. "Be quiet will you? I don't want The Talk. We will see what happens on the beaches later, okay?"

Monkey nodded. "Okay Po, I'm going to prepare for tomorrow, so I'll see you soon. Don't forget a clean pair of underpants dude."

Po laughed and waved monkey off. This was going to be a interesting vacation…

**End of chapter, going on vacation so I had to hurry. Not much this chapter but yeah, I will try to write some at my vacation too... But that's probally on paper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! It was quite some writing, but here it is! Chapter 3! Let me read what you think! What do you think of the new Original Characters placed in this story?.. **

**Here we go.**

The day finally arrived. The day an epic vacation was going to start. Po was nervous and excited at the same time. Excited because he was going to have a lot of fun with monkey on the beaches, and nervous because of Tigress. When Po was packed and ready to go, he left the noodle shop, waving his dad goodbye, heading towards the Jade palace. Once he arrived at the palace, Monkey, Tigress and Viper were standing at the entrance, ready to leave.

"Hey you guys! Ready to go?!" Po asked excitedly.

Monkey answered by putting both his thumbs into the air, and Viper nodded enthusiasticly. Tigress seemed to ignore his presence, and started to walk. Po frowned and started acting dumbfounded at her behavior. "Soooo… What is wrong with Tigress guys?" He asked innocently. Monkey sighed and answered sadly. " We have no frickin idea Po. We haven't talked in the last couple days. She seems to ignore everyone and everything.. Something must have happened."

Po nodded in understanding. "Anyway, let's head towards the beaches and sunshine and all the awesome stuff!" He yelled excitedly, ignoring Tigress's death glare. Monkey nodded and equipped his brown backpack. Viper, who also had a brown backpack, had it tied to her tiny back with thin ropes, what made it impossible for it to fall. Tigress for a change, had a huge army-like backpack, covering her entire back with it. She started walking down the endless stairs, followed by the others. Po started blushing furiously when he noticed something hanging out of her backpack, what was instantly recognized as red thin underwear. It was transparent, and almost falling. Po was unnoticed and quick, so grabbed the pair of knickers, trying to restore them to their original place, but failed when Tigress turned around. He was just in time, as he quickly moved her underwear in his pants, near his crotch section. "Hi there Tigress! Hi! Hi.. how are you doing? Hi!" Po yelled/said nervously, getting a bit aroused by the fact that her hot transparent knickers were located in his pants. 'She got in my pants. Literally.' Po thought. A quick image of her wearing the things didn't help at all. Tigress just frowned and oblivious to Po, stared a few seconds at his pants. Tigress started grinning. "I see you are well.. packed Po" She said a bit seductively to him. Po didn't catch the double meaning behind it and just nodded nervously. "Yeah, well, we are gone for a while right? So it's good to be well packed."

Tigress smirked and turned around to see the end of the stairs nearing. Not much time later they left the valley of peace, Tigress still wearing her grin in secret. After 2 hours of walking in silence, monkey finally broke it. "How about a short break guys? My feet are killing me."

The others nodded, starting to put their stuff on the ground. "You packed something to eat Po? I am starving." Monkey asked. Po nodded, and grabbed his back. He found a few rice balls, and threw them at Monkey, who catched them in his mouth. Po noticed that Tigress was licking her lips, and thought that she was hungry too. In fact she was hungry, but not for food.

"Tigress, you want some?" Po asked. Tigress broke out of her trance, blushing deeply. She nodded and received five rice balls thrown into her face. Viper giggled slightly and Po looked as if death was standing in his doorway. "Oh god! Sorry Tigress, here let me help you!" Po yelled, running over to her and tripping at the last moment to land in her lap. Po looked up and smiled nervously. Tigress didn't move a muscle, and couldn't speak. Not until she rolled Po off her, who landed a bit too hard on his face.

"Yeah uhm, … , it's nothing Po, I got it." She said slightly nervous, and stood up. Po just looked confused at her, expecting a beating. She started walking away, towards the forest. "yeah, I'll.. be right back guys!" She yelled, almost out of sight. Monkey frowned and Viper was smiling. Po noticed her and asked the obvious question: "Why are you smiling Viper?"

Viper just shook her head and moved over to Monkey, who was still frowning deeply, and eating furiously. Po gave them both a curious look before turning around to see Tigress returning to her previous sitting spot. "You okay there Ti?" Po yelled, receiving a death glare followed by a nod. Po nodded back and focused his attention on monkey again. "Are you done Monkey? It's already getting darker. And I don't like this forest at all." He asked, making monkey nod with a stuffed mouth. Po laughed slightly at the sight and patted monkey on his back. At this Monkey spewed all the goods in his mouth over Viper, making her glare dangerously at him. Monkey looked fearfully back. When they were all done and packed again, they continued their journey. After a few hours of walking, almost falling down a waterfall, being attacked by zombified bats, running away from wild alligators, the peace valley gates became visible. Monkey sighed tiredly. "Geez. Finally! We are there! Was about time that we arrived, I was beginning to lose hope!"

He increased his speed to it's maximum, racing towards the gates. The other's did the same, growing excited at seeing the city. Once they arrived at the entrance, they were stopped by two huge Rhino guards. "State your business!" The rhino at the right yelled. He was quite the intimidating sight, and Po backed off a little. Tigress rolled her eyes and walked towards the guard, moving her hips for extra effect. She gave the guard a seductive smile. "Surely that's our business, is it not? Or do you wish to lose something required to make children?" She said sweetly and innocent, stroking his chest. The guard gulped and moved out of the way. Po frowned at her antics, receiving a grin back. The other guard mimicked his friend's action and stood aside. Tigress brushed past the guards, entering the city, leaving her friends gobsmacked behind. "I didn't know she had it in her.." Monkey mumbled, and stalked the tiger into the city. The rest followed soon after. As they left the entrance, fully entering the city, Po was staring wide-eyed at it's civilians. Monkey patted him on his back, and threw his arm around him. "This is the life Po, this is the life…"

They were both in awe at the sight. Hot tigers, lions and panthers everywhere! Po nodded slowly, receiving a giggle from a passing female. "This is the life…" Po repeated Monkey.

"Hey guys, I think I see our tour guide!" Viper yelled, breaking the two out of their trance. She moved over to a white tiger, who was holding a sign with 'The valley of peace' written on it. Monkey followed Viper, and so did Po after a few more stares at passing women. Tigress was already talking with him, showing some interest in the male. Po felt jealousy growing in him, controlling himself.

"Oh hi guys! This is Tim. He will be our guide for the coming weeks." Tigress yelled excitedly, smiling at Tim. Po frowned at him. "yeah great! Superb.." Po said sarcastic. The tiger didn't seem to notice the sarcasm, so smiled at him. "Good that you like me already dragon warrior!" He said happily, ignoring the gasp, coming from a group of passing girls. "I hope I can make your stay most pleasant." He continued. Tigress smiled. "I am very sure you will Tim."

Tim smiled back and pointed at a large mansion, not far from them, located on a tiny eagle-formed hill. "That, is were the daily parties are being held. It's great fun, and as always, full with different people. So if you want to meet new people, you should visit it." They looked with awe at the beautiful building. It was huge, decorated with plants at every side, with a tiny waterfall coming out of the back. It looked actually like a typical Chinese temple, only twice it's size. " Let's continue, shall we?" Tim said, interrupting their sight by standing in front of them. They all nodded, and followed him down the road. After a few more buildings they arrived at their private mansion. "So, here it is! It's big enough for you right, dragonwarrior?" Tim asked, a bit amused at their gaping. Once again, they were all in awe. The building was huge! It had 4 floors, a waterfall in the backyard, and a place to house itself didn't look like a house at all. It was a palace. Literally. "This should do.." Monkey said amused. After saying goodbye to Tim, they went inside to explore. "Dips on the big chamber!" Po yelled, running upstairs, chased by monkey. Tigress and Viper sighed, putting their stuff down. "Boys…"

**End of chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the long waiting time, but I had different things to do. **

**Reviews: **

**Tiger:**

Nice but tigress is a little to seductive maybe u could tone it down on the other characters and make her like po more.

**Me: **Yes well, she does like him, and you are going to be shocked about this chapter. But it'll work out.

**Lunar silver:**

well when tim said "good that you like me already dragon warrior" i'm thinking is he gay please say yes so po can get tigress

**Me: **No he isn't, you will see that in this chapter sadly, but I have it all worked out.

**Po+tigress4ever:**

Awesome chapter. But what I meant about is the theme going to be the same, as in is Viper going to die? Is there going to be a person after them again? Oh, and its actually po plus tigress4ever . But they don't add the plus sign. Please update soon!

**Me: **Nothing will happen to Tigress, a person will be hunting them later on in the second book when Po finds out about his powerful self.

**Miguel el romantico je**

HO, chico, quiero que el capítulo siguiente  
Me gusta este episodio  
buena suerte con el siguiente  
: D  
Hasta pronto y buena suerte  
: DD

**Me: **Está bien, espero que no me decepcione.

**(I need someone to beta for me, because it's hard for me to typ english without grammatical mistakes.)**

**Chapter 4, **

Po awoke as usual after having more erotic dreams of Tigress. It was getting worse every night. She was beginning to act more and more seductive around him, not that he minded. It was just a matter of control. '_Perhaps I should do something about it? Ask her out on a date or something? No, bad idea, we are here to party.. This is going to require some thinking._' Po thought, crawling out of his comfortable bed. It was still early in the morning and a bit dark outside. 'Perhaps some milk will help me get back to sleep.'

He reached the stairs and was about to walk down when he heard voices. "What the?" He mumbled, turning around to look where the voices were coming from. '_Tigress's bedroom?_'

He slowly started to walk, not really thinking what he was going to do. Just as he reached the door it opened. Tigress stared sleepily at him, and mumbled something as she pushed Po aside, heading towards the stairs. He frowned and entered her room once she was out of sight. He was completely in shock at what he saw. '_Apparently she is not a virgin anymore.._' Po thought as he looked at the sleeping Tiger in her bed. He stared a few more seconds at the male wide-eyed, and anger was starting to boil in his stomach. He sneaked closer and closer to see who the Tiger was, and stumbled back when Tim made a loud snore. '_No way! Our guide? What the hell is she thinking?_'

Po didn't know what to do, and was thinking about strangling the tiger. '_No that would be too easy. But now I got the prove, that she doesn't like me the way I like her._' He thought sadly, and the anger vanished for a moment. He jumped into the air when he heard the door opening behind him, and quickly jumped into the closet to hide. It was Tigress. She walked over to the bed Tim was staying in and lay down beside him. She too, started to snore, but her snores were cute. A bit like a kitten purring when someone was petting it. At this moment Po was disgusted of Tigress, and got out of the closet. **(a/n LOL) **He gave them both a deadly stare, and walked out of her room. It wasn't normal how angry he was at the moment, and could swear that his fists were starting to burn for a moment. He just ignored it as imagination, and walked down the stairs to get something to drink. Something strong.

A few hours later he awoke with a headache that could split his head in two. "No more whiskey in the morning then_.._" He grumbled and got up. Images of a few hours ago flashed through his mind and he knew the reason why he had drunk so much. "Dam Tigress, she is messing with my head and feelings. Why would she even act so seductive around me? To tease me or something?" He said to himself, getting angrier already. He was really confused about his feelings at the moment, and wasn't sure if it was a good idea to meet her downstairs. He did it anyway, and stumbled out of his room.

Once he was downstairs, there was no sign of Tim. Po frowned and sat down at the dining table. Monkey joined him several minutes later. "How have you slept Po?" Monkey asked happily. I grumbled and shook my head. "T-E-R-R-I-F-I-C Monkey, really!" Po almost yelled at him. Monkey flinched a bit and studied Po for a second. "What happened Po?" He asked carefully. Po just sighed and slammed his fist on the table. "I discovered last night, that our dear Tigress had a visitor. In her bed!"

Monkey's eyes widened and patted Po on his back as a sign of support. "I'm sorry that it wasn't you buddy." He said comfortingly. Po laughed bitterly. "I didn't know I could get so angry. Really, for a moment it looked like my hands were on fire." Monkey frowned and grinned. "You should have used the opportunity to kick his ass. Of the visitor I mean." He said a bit amused.

"And you know what the most hilarious part was? It was the god dam guide of yesterday! Unbelievable right!?" Po yelled and prepared a cup of coffee. Monkey eyed the cup of coffee and shook his head disapprovingly. "I am not sure if it's a good idea to drink a cup of coffee Po. You know, caffeine and stuff? It will get you al worked up."

Po sighed and instead of Coffee, he filled his cup with some green tea. "I know, I don't think I can ever look the same at her again, she just really messed with my feelings you know, Like yesterday morning she was flirting and doing seductive things, and now this.. Unbelievable. Just. Fucktup." He answered sadly. Monkey stood up and patted him on his back. "Cheer up Po! You are a free man. You can hump all those fine ladies out there! Don't be sad about that monstrosity." He said a bit too excited.

Po laughed and nodded. "You are right, I can totally get over her. Thanks for the support monkey. You are a real friend."

Monkey smiled and nodded. "No problem buddy."

Just when their conversation was finished, the monstrosity herself walked into the kitchen. She yawned and smiled a bit. "Good morning guys! Don't you guys think this place is perfect?" She said happily, and moved past Po, brushing him slightly over his fur with her paw. Po immediately pulled away and eyed her angrily. "I am sure you think so Tigress." Po said, and ignored her curious look. "What is going on with you Po?" She said irritably, and sat down beside him, drinking her tea slowly. She moaned a bit while doing it, making Po twitch a little. Monkey was clearly showing his irritation and tried to get Po's attention. "How about we visit the party-mansion today Po?" he asked a bit loud. Po nodded immediately and grinned.

Tigress smiled and played with her cup of tea. "Do you guys mind if I tag along? I really want to see the famous parties that are being held there." Po almost dropped his mouth to the ground at her ignorance and Monkey stared at her in disbelief. "Yes we mind that Tigress." Po stated bluntly. Tigress frowned and stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you guys this morning?!" She almost yelled at them, making Monkey flinch again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Sleeping with our guide?" Po roared back. Tigress opened her eyes widely and fell silent. "Huh? Tell us! Are you so desperate to get laid?" He continued. Tigress didn't know what to say, so stood up and ran out of the room. Monkey coughed and poked Po on his back. "WHAT?" He roared in rage.

"Uh, I am not completely sure, but I think you crossed the line Po.. You guys didn't have a relationship, so it's not entirely fair how you are treating her." Monkey said wisely, and grabbed his cup for another sip. Po's right eye twitched and couldn't believe what he heard. "SHE WAS FRICKING FLIRTING WITH ME LAST 4 DAYS!" He yelled at Monkey, who fell from his chair. Monkey touch his head where he was bleeding a little and decided to gave Po a deadpan look, only to back off in horror. Po's fists were really burning with purple flames encircling them. He looked him in the eyes and only found coldness and flames of rage. "Calm down Po.." Monkey started, but got interrupted quickly. "NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER MONKEY! I FOUND OUT RECENTLY AND DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT SOON! ONLY TO FIND HER WITH ANOTHER!" He screamed, and threw a nearby chair through the window located behind Monkey. Po looked at monkey and calmed immediately down when he saw the fear in his eyes. "I-I am so sorry Monkey.." He said and sat down with his face hidden behind his hands. Monkeys eyes softened, and walked over to Po, patting him on his back. " It's ok Po. I totally understand your reaction. I am sorry what I said about treating her. Although I still agree with myself a bi-" Monkey stopped when Po curled up his hands into fists, and quickly stopped talking. "It's ok monkey. I need something to drink.."

Monkey nodded, and walked to the cooling box to grab some milk. Po laughed a bit and shook his head. "Something strong.." "I am not sure if that's a good idea Po." Monkey answered, and went back to Po with the milk. Po sighed and took it, Gulping it down immediately.

"And the thing what I'm curious about, is your fists Po." Monkey said after Po was finished drinking. Po frowned and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" he said, looking at his hands. "Po. They were fricking burning!" Monkey yelled in disbelief. "How could you not have noticed that!"

"How is that even possible? OH YES, NEW AWESOME POWERS!" Po yelled excitedly and curled up his hands into fists, looking at them in expectation. Monkey frowned and watched as Po started punching the kitchen counter. "I don't think that's the way to activate it." Monkey said.

"It appears that they start burning when you are incredibly angry, or sad." He continued, thinking where he had heard of it before. '_Of course_!' he thought and clapped his hands in happiness. Po looked at Monkey as if he had grown a unicorn horn on his head. "What are you doing?" He asked carefully.

Monkey grinned. "I think I know what happened to your fists Po. And where I heard of it before.."

Po jumped into the air in excitement and gave monkey a curious look.

"Tai-lung.."

**A/N end of chapter 4. Sorry if I made Tigress look bad and all, but I've planned it all out. It will all fall into it's place. They will be together and everything! Jeej! Hope you enjoyed and R&R. Oh and this is the first book of the three I plan on writing. **


	5. Chapter 4,5

**Chapter 4,5. The night that Tim was found in Tigress her bed.?**

**I got a bit scared, because I received some angry messages about chapter 4 xD. So I made it better, and well yeah… Tigress did lose her virginity, but you have to read this to understand ok? Enjoy?**

TPOV:

"Boys…" I said amusedly, seeing Po and Monkey racing upstairs. I looked around our apartment and already liked it very much. Viper nodded in agreement as if she had read my thoughts. She smiled at me, and raced into the kitchen. I smiled and followed her. It was a beautiful big kitchen, with everything attached to it. It had a huge dining table in it's midst, big enough for 20 persons to eat at. I was about to enter the backyard when I felt a hand on my shoulder. In reflex I turned around to fight, and relaxed when I saw it was our guide. "Hello there, Tigress!" He said happily. I smiled and gave him a curious look. "Why are you here Tim?" I asked confused. Tim rubbed his head sheepishly and stared at the ground. "I'd like you to come with me for a drink? Would you like that?" He asked, and blushed a bit. _He was so cute!_

I nodded. "Sure Tim, lead the way." Tim smiled widely and walked towards the front door, me following him. After a long walk we arrived at a small bar. I eyed it suspiciously and frowned at him. "This doesn't look very good Tim.." I said slowly, and inspected it some more. Tim laughed and I frowned only deeper. "It's perfectly fine Tigress! I come here all the time."

I nodded and followed him inside. It was very creepy inside, and many figures were hiding in the dark. Their eyes glowed in the dark, and followed my every movement. I gulped nervously and sat down beside Tim at the bar. "The usual please!" Tim said happily, but I could see that he was hiding a grin on his face. "Why are you suppressing your grin Tim?" I said while smiling widely. Tim turned around to face me and laughed out loud. "I.. Have no idea what you are talking about." And he turned back to the returning bartender.

"Here ya go Tim, the usual." He said, and gave the strange glowing drinks to him. He waited with drinking and motioned me to drink first. "I am perfectly sure you will like it! It's delicious! Really!" He said enthusiastic, and I believed him. I eyed it a second or two, and finally tasted it sweet flavor. "Wow this is great!" I almost yelled. Tim shook his head happily, and pushed his drink back to the bartender.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Are you not thirsty Tim?" I asked confused. He grinned and motioned me to drink more. I couldn't stop myself, and gulped everything in one second.

"To easy… This would be fun though." He said to himself, and the bartender grinned at him. I felt a bit lightheaded and almost fell out of my chair. The bartender laughed and started talking with Tim. "How long before you depart Tim?" He asked and cleaned another glass. Tim looked sadly at him. "I am not sure, my master has enough problems up there, and I am sure he won't get me for another month. He's a fool for leaving me alone though."

_His master? What the hell? Up there? What is going on…_ I thought and fell unconsciousness reaching me. _I have to stay awake.. _But before I could get up, everything turned black. The blackness overwhelmed me and images were beginning to show. Images of a huge temple In a jungle, with Tim standing in front of it?

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked around. I am in bed? I scanned my room and saw that I was alone. Why was the place next to me so warm… Never mind, I should get down. I was happy that I could see Po again, I wondered what he thought of this place. Ow… My head hurts like maniac. I walked down the stairs and greeted them both in the kitchen. I yawned a bit and grabbed a Cup for my tea. Once I saw Po I smiled like an idiot. "Good morning guys! Don't you guys think this place is perfect?" I said happily, and moved on purpose behind Po, brushing him with my left paw. He flinched and I frowned. Did I do something wrong? "I'm sure you think so Tigress." Po said angrily. I gave him a curious look and felt irritation reaching my face. "What is going on with you Po?" I said a bit irritated. I sat down next to him and moaned softly when my mouth reached the tea. Po twitched a little and I frowned again. I turned around and saw Monkey eying my suspiciously. What the heck? "How about we visit the party-mansion today Po?" monkey asked suddenly. I smiled and played with my cup of tea a bit. "Do you guys mind if I tag along? I really want to see the famous parties that are being held there!" Why is my pussy hurting so much? I saw that Po was dropping his mouth, and monkey stared at me in disbelief. Huh? "Yes we mind that Tigress" Po stated bluntly. My eyes widened in confusement and I couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell is wrong with you guys this morning?!" I almost yelled, making Monkey flinch a bit.

"what the hell is wrong with you? Sleeping with our guide?" Po yelled at me. Wait what? What is he talking about? My head! Oww! I opened my eyes widely in pain and couldn't speak for a moment. What was going on with me? I didn't hear the rest he said, and I started running away. My head hurt so much, I needed to lie down for a while. Then I would have a serious conversation with that panda. Once I reached my bed, I jumped on it, hiding underneath the covers. Once again darkness enveloped me.

**A/N Tim is always the bad guy in my stories so yeah, here you go. He is a servant of someone evil and well, he goes his own way, now that his master was gone. Hope you like this and yeah. Carrots.**

**End chapter 4,5.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5, Revealings. Hope you guys are not mad at me xD. Here everything will be explained, and not everything seems like it was… What? Well enjoy! Tigress did not get raped btw. Just read.**

**Tim does not die… Yet.**

**(An important OC is introduced to this chapter, who has an important role in this story.)**

**Chapter 5, Revealings…**

A very frustrated Po was walking down the street, towards the famous Xiao-Tea shop. He needed some tea to calm down his mind. He couldn't believe Tigress, and how she had slept with the guide. _I will get that guide later… _He thought, and for a second an evil grin was shown. He quickly masked the grin with a smile when a group of girls past him, giggling at him. He was deep in thoughts and didn't notice that he bumped into a large, muscular white wolf. "Oh sorry.." Po mumbled, and quickly passed him. The white wolf stared for a few seconds, eying Po suspiciously.

Po ignored the wolfs stare and entered the Tea shop. Once he entered a little bell ringed and a small, curved panther looked up from behind the counter. "Good morning sir! Can I help you?" She said, quickly brushing herself clean with her hands. Po smiled and walked towards the counter. The panther didn't move a muscle, and just stared at him. She had a familiar smile on her face, the same he had when he served his customers in the noodle shop. "Yes, hello. Can I have a table for one please? And some green tea?" He asked. The panther nodded happily and motioned towards the most appealing table. Po sat down and leaned back in thoughts. '_I hate Tigress so much for doing this to me, but what I don't get is why she acted so dumbfounded.. perhaps I should speak with our favorite guide.' _

His thoughts were interrupted when a large cup of tea was placed in front of him. "Your tea, dragon warrior!" She said with excitement. Po frowned deeply and filled a cup with the tea, still eying her suspiciously. Finally he spoke, " How did you know that I was the Dragon warrior miss?"

She was the one frowning now. "Well because I saw you on the posters of course!" She answered happily, and pointed towards a poster. It showed him kicking Shen in his face, encircled with stars. Po chuckled and motioned for the panther to sit down. "What is your name miss?" He asked, smiling slyly. The panther smiled shyly back, and hesitated for a moment. "Yes uhm.. Well.. My name is Xiao? You know? Xiao-Tea shop?" She answered and smiled when Po smacked his face. "Of course, how dumb could I be. So how is business running In here?"

She looked sad now. "Not very good. You are the only customer in 3 days. Some kind of gang was terrorizing the neighborhood and not many people dared to show up after that. The gang is not much, just a pair of douchebags who come from the more wealthier families." Po looked at her with sympathy, and motioned for her to drink with him. She smiled and picked up a nearby cup, filling it with tea. "I wouldn't expect that, especially not from a pair of rich kids. " He said, and took another sip.

Xiao nodded, and drank her tea in one swallow. Po stared at her in disbelief. "Isn't that hot?"

The panther laughed. "Maaaaybe?" she said innocently and stood up. Po chuckled and drank his last bit of tea. The door next to him opened slowly, and the same wolf he just ran into, entered. Po was beginning to get nervous when he looked him over. The guy was huge. A white wolf of 2 metres tall, with sharp claws and fangs with jade green eyes which gave you the feeling he stared deeply into your soul. His vertical scar on his left eye made his gaze fierce. Wearing brown and red armour, edges trimmed gold for decoration. Every part of the wolf was terrifying and Po began hiding himself in the corner.

The wolf grinned and sat at the table across from him, staring him right in the eyes. Xiao hesitantly walked over to him, shaking in fear. "C-c-can I help you sir?" She asked and looked at his scar in fascination. '_Where did he get that? It looks painful…'_ She thought and flinched when the wolf coughed to get her attention. He grinned when he had noticed her stare, and didn't do anything until it got annoying. "Yes, a jasmine tea please." He said, and locked eyes with her. Xiao fell silent, and so did he. It felt like an instant connection, and after a minute she finally shook out of it. "Y-ye-s.. Coming right up sir!" She said, and raced into the kitchen. The wolf chuckled and focused his attention on Po again. "The dragon warrior… Finally I get to meet you in person.." He said while inspecting Po from top to toe.

Po frowned, and took another sip of his tea. The wolf gave Po an amused look and stood up. He walked over to him and pointed at the chair next to him. "Can i?" He asked carefully. Po nodded nervously, and the wolf sat down. "Oh! Where are my manners?" he said and held out his hand for Po. "My name is Sanfiros." He said, shaking Po's outstretched hand.

"Po." Po answered and returned to his tea. "So what are you doing here Dragon warrior? Do you have special business here?" Sanfiros asked, smiling at the arriving Xiao. She handed him the tea and quickly vanished into the kitchen. He laughed inwardly and took a sip from his tea. "Well, no. I am here for my vacation actually." Po said.

Sanfiros nodded and seemed to look around for someone. "are you waiting for someone sir? You seem all tense." Po stated bluntly. The wolf frowned slightly and shook his head. "No, never mind. So what are you planning on doing here? Visiting the parties and beaches?" Sanfiros asked.

Po nodded and pointed at a girl outside. "And for that of course." He said grinning widely. But his thoughts quickly returned to Tigress, replacing his grin by a sad smile. Sanfiros noticed this and gave him a curious look. "What happened Drago-" "Po" Po interrupted Sanfiros. He smiled and continued. "Po. What happened to you? You seem so.. down… Is someone bothering you?"

Po shook his head, waving him off. "It is nothing sir. Just some trouble at home. I should aim my thoughts at more happier places actually.. Like the beaches or something."

Sanfiros frowned but gave him a look of sympathy. "yes sure. I am sorry for bringing up the subject. Let's talk about something else. What do you think of the temple up those hills?" Sanfiros said, pointing out of the window, towards a huge hill with a small temple located on it. It was a simple temple, covered in vines. The structure looked like it was about to fall down. "No, what about it?" Po asked curiously.

The wolf laughed and gave Po and incredulous look. "Really Dragon warrior? It is the temple of the gods of course. Wh-" Sanfiros was interrupted by Po raising his hand. "What is it?" He asked curiously and looked out of the window. Tim was walking with a big grin on his face. '_That… Is not possible!'_ Sanfiros thought, getting out of his chair, heading towards the door in lightning speed. Po gave him a confused look. "What is it San? Do you know that guy?" He asked concentrating on Tim again.

The wolf nodded grimly and grabbed the sword located on his back. "We are.. acquainted.. wait here drag- Po." He said, and left the shop. Xiao revealed herself again and walked towards the window. Po started getting up, but remembered Sanfiros words. He just pushed his face against the window, not leaving his eyes from the two figures.

**Outside…**

Tim stared wide-eyed at sanfiros, who was slowly approaching him with his sword in his right hand. Tim took a step back, being corned against the wall. "Im..Impossible! You cannot be alive!" Tim yelled and looked around for a way to escape. Sanfiros looked at him with so much rage, that if looks could make fire, Tim was standing inside a volcano. "What's with the grin on your face Timicus.. poisoned another woman for your master? Oh wait! You master is dead! What are you doing here bastard?" Sanfiros said, pointing the blade at his throat. Tim gulped in fear, trying to ignore the huge fangs that were coming for him. "N-nothing, just wandering around you know… Doing n-nothing." Tim said, wetting himself while crawling into a ball to hide himself from the world.

Sanfiros laughed bitterly. "I cannot imagine that you are the knight who server Xeliath. Such a coward, you do not deserve such title! Even if it's a evil title!" Sanfiros said, kicking Tim so that he fell on his face. Tim was literally shaking with fear, and saw his opportunity for an escape. He quickly grabbed the dagger located at sanfiros's legs and stabbed him in the chest with it. Sanfiros just frowned and laughed in amusement. "Silly boy, do not forget who I am!" He yelled and pulled out the dagger, only to throw it into Tim's leg. Tim cried out in agony, and tried crawling away. "Oh no, you are not going anywhere boy!" Sanfiros said, and lifted Tim into the air. At this moment Po stormed out of the tea shop, running towards the two. "What is going on San? Why are you beating our guide into hell?" Po asked confused and watched as Tim gasped out for air. "Perhaps you should release his throat so that he can breath once again?" Po asked and poked Sanfiros on his back. Sanfiros hesitated for a moment, but released him. Tim fell to the ground, crying out in pain. "This man is… Disgusting and repulsive! He doesn't deserve any better! He is a waste of our oxygen Po! I should kill him right now!" Sanfiros yelled, and prepared his sword for Tim's head. Po grabbed the handle of the sword, making him stop swinging. "No! Why would you do that!? He didn't do anything wrong!" Sanfiros laughed bitterly and kicked Tim in his lungs. "Don't be a fool dragon warrior! This man is evil himself, he deserves no better than the mud he was born in!" He roared and kicked Tim again. Po hesitated but stopped Sanfiros just in time, as he prepared his sword again. "No I demand you to stop! I wan't to know what you are accusing him of!" Po yelled and took a step back when Sanfiros gave him a death stare. He looked at Po for a few more seconds and returned his gaze at Tim. "Look at me!" Sanfiros yelled, punching Tim in his jaw.

Tim shaked with fear and obeyed. Sanfiros looked him deep in the eye and both froze like time had stopped. '**_with jade green eyes which gave you the feeling he stared deeply into your soul._**'

After a few more seconds both started moving again. Sanfiros gave him another punch in the jaw and returned his attention to Po. "It seems Dra- Po, that he infected a female Tiger not so long ago. He used one of the infamous Xeliath darker worms. Those are used for slavery in the God wars, to get total control over someone. "It also seems that he inserted the Worm in a wrong place, instead of the mouth. Such a fool." Sanfiros continued. Tim tried to squirm away again, but failed when another dagger was placed in his other leg. The wolf frowned. "The victim seemed awfully familiar to me Dragon warrior, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

Po frowned and nodded. "We will see later who the victim was, now, explain me. Who. Is. This. Guy?"

Sanfiros laughed and pulled Tim into the air. "Dragon warrior, let me introduce you to Timicus, dark knight of the seventh order. He server under the dark god, a myth and legend. He performs dark rituals on people, to abuse or control them. A fowl creature if I say so myself." He explained, pulling at Tim's tail. _'It looks like he is hiding something from me, but what could it be?'_ Po thought but focused his thoughts on the words Sanfiros had spoken. "Dark rituals? What is he.. Some kind of necromancer or something?" Po asked confused and looked at the beaten Tiger. The wolf frowned but nodded. "Something like that yes, but instead on living people. Anyway, what should I do with him Drago- Po?" He asked and focused on Tim again. Tim shuddered in fear and tried to free himself by biting in the wolfs claws, but instead received another punch in the face.

Po thought for a second and motioned towards the tea shop. "Interrogation it is. To the tea shop?" Po asked. Sanfiros looked at the shop for a second, and nodded. Xiao was left speechless when Po entered with the huge wolf who was dragging a damaged tiger behind him. "What happened? Why did you beat him!?" Xiao yelled in panic, and began inspecting the Tiger. Sanfiros chuckled and threw the Tiger to a table nearby.

Po shook his head disapprovingly, and gently returned the table to it's original position. "You do not happen to have any rope, do you Xiao?" Po asked gently, and motioned to the Tiger. Xiao nodded hesitantly, and walked into the kitchen. Sanfiros didn't remove his eyes of Tim for a second, and was prepared to bury his blade in his head. Xiao returned with some cheap-looking ropes and gave them to Po. Po gave them to Sanfiros, who tied Tim up with it. Once tied up, Sanfiros threw Tim violently to the other side of the shop, and smiled in satisfaction. _'Wow he really must hate that guy..'_ Po thought and motioned for the wolf to stop. He obeyed immediately and picked Tim up, placing him gently on one of the tables.

"So… Tim, our guide. Can you tell me something about your history? And why you abuse women?" Po asked and pinched him when he didn't answer. "OW! Okay okay! I will talk!" Tim yelled and eyed sanfiros carefully. "My name is Timicus Andrisicus and I come from Greece. When I was young and stupid I handled in slaves. Female slaves."

Sanfiros laughed. "Was stupid? You are stupid, now continue!" He demanded, and Tim immediately did. "One night, after I had mistreated a women and was tired of doing it, I walked back home, for some tea and food. " Sanfiros rolled his eyes at the details and Po motioned for him to continue, although anger was showing in his face. "As I said, I walked home, and I noticed some kind of temple on the graveyard, that looked like it was there for mere seconds. I frowned when I saw it and walked towards it to inspect it. That was my first mistake. Just when I was about to touch the door, it opened and pulled me in. Everything turned dark and my dreams were filled with abused women and children. When I woke up I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was in a place, with a red sky and dead wastelands. Everything was dead, including it's creatures. I tried to get up, but was pushed back to the ground immediately. A dark voice filled my mind and asked me if I wanted riches.. Endless riches.. And of course I love money so I returned my answer without thinking. Just then a dark cloaked man appeared, walking slowly towards me. I was scared, and tried to back away. The man laughed bitterly, and held out his hand. I hesitated for a few seconds, but finally accepted it, thinking that nothing could get worse. I was wrong. The remaining years I had to serve the man, until now. And I didn't feel sorry about doing so. I received my promised riches, and women to fill my bed. But after my master had fallen I did not know what to do, so I went my own way, and went back to slavery and abuse. I don't feel sorry for it, since women are less worthy." Tim finished. Sanfiros was boiling in anger at his last statement and punched him so hard in the chest, it looked like Tim was going to explode inwardly. Po was death staring too, and grabbed Tim roughly at his shirt. He threw him outside the shop, landing on his face once again.

"I didn't know that such fowl people were roaming China, but I was apparently wrong. How dare you say that about women? Without women you were not even born!" Po yelled and began pacing around him. Sanfiros joined Po soon after, and kicked Tim every 10 seconds. "What do we do with him Dragon warrior? Should I take him to the authorities? Or maybe throw him off the temple? It all looks appealing to me, although the temple is a better option. " Po shook his head. " We will take him to my place. I needed a training dummy anyway." He said, a bit amused at his last words. Sanfiros grinned and threw Tim over his shoulder. "Lead the way Dragon warrior!" he said, and followed Po down the road.

**With Tigress…**

TPOV:

Oww my head. It hurts like crazy. How long have I been sleeping? How late is it? My head was full of questions and i inspected my room for a second. I miss Po's company…

I jumped out of my bed and walked towards the window. I stared dumbly at the sight, and rubbed my eyes to make sure I was awake. Po? Who was that with him? Is that Tim!? What happened to him?

I quickly ran down the stairs, towards the front door. I slammed It open and gave Po a look of concern. He looked confused at me, still a bit of anger showing in his features. He gently passed me, and walked into the living room.

**Back to third person view…**

"Po what is going on? What happened to Tim?" Tigress asked confused, and sat down in a chair, rubbing her head. Not long after the wolf who accompanied Po entered. He looked around the house in awe. "Nice place you got here, Dragon warrior." Sanfiros said amused. Po chuckled and threw Tim on the ground. Sanfiros was still looking around, but locked his gaze on Tigress. Po frowned and looked at the shocked expression on his face. "What is it San?" Po asked confused and followed his stare. Tigress?

"Po, that is the girl who got infected by our friend over here!" Sanfiros yelled and ran towards Tigress. "How are you feeling dear? Any dizziness? Headache?" Sanfiros asked concerned and inspected her from top to toe. Tigress frowned and shook her head. "N..no I'm alright.. I think.." She mumbled and looked at Tim. "What did you guys do to our guide?" She asked curiously and stood up, kneeling next to him. Tim opened his eyes widely and grinned when he saw Tigress. "Tigress, kill."

Po frowned and Sanfiros looked panicked for the first time. The color in Tigress eyes seemed to disappear and she stood up, looking in rage at Po and the wolf.

"urgh…" Was the only thing Sanfiros could bring out, before being hit in the chest by Tigress. Sanfiros flew through the front door, falling down the stairs towards the road. Po eyed Tigress curiously but soon was lying next to Sanfiros. "What happened to her?" Po asked panicked, and picked himself from the ground. He offered a hand to Sanfiros who graciously took it. "It is the worm! You need to get it out of her!" Sanfiros yelled, charging towards the house. Po ran behind him, preparing to kill Tim immediately on sight. Once they entered Tim was already on his feet, slowly trying to escape with the daggers in his legs. "Tigress! Don't let them catch me!" Tim yelled and Tigress obeyed. She ran towards Sanfiros, who blocked her punch with his feet. Po ran towards Tim, kicking him in his back, followed by a loud crack!. Sanfiros looked at the source and smiled. "Good job Po! Can you help me out over here?!" He yelled, and dodged another punch. Po nodded and ran towards Tigress, trying to grab her from behind. Mistake! He was kicked away, and flew towards Tim, landing on top of him. Tim scream in agony and fell into unconsciousness. Po quickly got up, and tried to tie Tigress up with the Ropes that were spread across the ground. "Can you hold her for me San!" Po yelled, while grabbing as much rope possible.

Sanfiros nodded and tried to grab Tigress, and succeeded. For a while. Just as Po was about to tie her up, she kicked Sanfiros in his crotch section. "MOTHER OF GOD!" Sanfiros squeaked and fell on his back, holding his crotch with his hands. It was a funny sight, but there was no time for amusement. Po quickly jumped on Tigress while she was distracted, making her helpless. "Get off me fatty!" Tigress yelled, and tried to kick Po. Po frowned and managed to tie her hands to her back. "now the most difficult part! HER LEG-" Po yelled and flew back into the kitchen were Tim was located. Once again Tim broke something as Po landed on top of him. Sanfiros came by his senses and tried to grab her legs, failing miserably. Tigress jumped on top of him, slamming San's head into the ground.

"WERE IS THE WORM LOCATED SAN!" Po yelled from the kitchen, trying to crawl off Tim. "I AM NOT SURE IF YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE THIS PO! BUT! IT IS AT THE BEGINNING OF HER ENTRANCE!" Sanfiros yelled back. Po didn't understand and ran towards them, trying to jump on Tigress again. "Entrance? You mean her mouth?" Po asked confused, and dodged a kick from Tigress. Sanfiros shook his head and pointed at her 'Other' entrance. Po opened his eyes widely and hesitated for a while. "Are you sure!?"

San was flying in the air again. "VERY SURE!"

Po nodded nervously, and tried to grab her pants. The only reward he was getting, was a kick in the face. "NOT GETTING IN HER PANTS PO?" San yelled from outside, sounding amused and panicked at the same time. "NOT FUNNY!" Po yelled back, and gave it another attempt. Tigress was about to jump, and didn't notice that Po was holding her pants. The only thing remaining was her underwear. "LITTLE HELP OVER HERE?" Po roared, and tried to dive on top of Tigress.

"COMING!" Sanfiros yelled back, and ran into the living room. He stared a few seconds at Tigress silently admiring her. "NO TIME FOR THAT SAN! AND SHE"S MINE!" Po yelled and grabbed Tigress her leg. Sanfiros laughed and nodded. "Not that I was interested!"

Po gave him a deadpan look and grabbed her other leg. "COVER YOUR EYES!" He yelled, and Sanfiro obeyed. Po quickly reached her underwear and pulled it down. "Oh god!" He yelled as he saw the little worm. "Let me try to grab it Po!" Sanfiros yelled, but was punched in the face, because of his lack of sight. "NO WAY!" Po roared back, and reached out at the tail of the worm. It quickly got out, and Tigress fell to the ground. "GOT I-" The worm transformed into a tiny bat and started biting Po in his ears. "STOP IT! STOP!" Po yelled and Sanfiros couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Po glared at him and pointed at the creature. "Not funny dude! Now help me!"

Sanfiros nodded and dove onto the creature, only to bite it's head off. Po quickly ran towards Tigress to see if she was alright, and covered her with a blanket. "Let me get her to bed San." Po said, lifting Tigress into the air. "she's really light." He said panicked and looked at Sanfiros. "Perhaps she just is Po? Have you ever lifted her into the air before?"

Po shook his head and hurried up the stairs. He gently lifted her into her bed and caressed her soft fur. "It's alright now Tigress, don't worry. You will be alright." Po whispered, and flinched when tigress grabbed his paw and smiled. Then she started snoring. "Charming." Sanfiros said in the door opening. And received a pillow to the face.

They both left her sleeping and went downstairs. They sat down in the living room, utterly exhausted. Well.. Maybe only Po. He smiled. "Thank you San."

Sanfiros nodded and grinned back. "No problem Dragon warrior."

Just then Monkey and Viper entered the house. Viper looked in shock at the living room and gave Po an accusing stare. "what happened here? Was it you again Po? Kung fu fighting?"

Po frowned and Monkey laughed. Po invited them to sit down and told them the story.

"That's… Unbelievable Po." Viper said slowly. "Where is our lovely guide?" She asked and looked around. "He's In the kitchen. Unconscious." Po answered, and motioned for her to look. Viper did just that, and returned with a worried look on her face. "Where?"

**A/N Dududududu. The end. Just kidding, end of chapter 5. I hope you don't hate me anymore and yehhhhhh this was awesome and long for me to write. Don't have many time for updates anymore and hope to update weekly. Anyway have a nice day and Tim will pay. Have to work on the wikia btw, I thought it was awesome. Www. Vacationromance . Wikia. com**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all, Tigress did NOT get raped by Tim. It will be mentioned in this chapter, so read read read. I also heard some complaints about "Cosmic shit" and I don't quite understand. Is it not me who is writing the story, and for the people reading it to enjoy it? Believe me, I've already started working on the second book, and everything will end well. I just love to write about Magic and powerful gods who like to destroy and rule landscapes. (And romance of course, and lemons and romance!) And now, I included some gods who have been destroyed, but who still have faithful, powerful followers, which Po and friends tend to defeat. Tigress and Po, our lovely two, will eventually get together, or will it be our lovely three?. Anyway, for more complaints (or suggestions) about our story (Sanfiros and me) please let us know! Suggestions and complaints will always be read and responded too! I will try to adjust the already written chapters if it is necessary. But since everything will turn out to be okay, here you go. (Sanfiros is also my Beta.)**

**Chapter 6, finally together…**

Po immediately shot out of his seat. "What do you mean where?" He asked in panic. He ran towards the kitchen but found it to be empty. In frustration he punched the dining table, making it break. Po sighed and walked back into the living room. Sanfiros was looking curiously at him. "He.. Is gone?" he asked.

Po nodded sadly, and sat back down. Sanfiros stood up with a determined look on his face. "It doesn't matter that he ran away, I will find him again. And this time I end him. For good."

He picked up the bloodied daggers from the kitchen floor, storing them in his sheathes. He looked at Po in expectation. "Are you joining me, Dragon warrior?" Po looked at the stairs and nodded hesitantly. "After what he did to Tigress, He needs to pay. I am in." He said, and walked towards the stairs. "After checking on Tigress of course." He finished. Once he was at her door he began to get nervous. How was she? Did she wanted to see him? Is she even awake? He opened the door slowly and stepped in carefully. _She was still snoring._

Po stood next to her bed now, and inspected her sleeping form. _'So beautiful..'_ He thought and held her paw for a second. '_Better let her sleep for a while, she must be exhausted.' _

Po smiled, and slowly sneaked away from her bed. "P-po" Tigress moaned. Po almost jumped through the roof and turned around to see Tigress smiling. She had her eyes narrowed because of the sleep that was still in them. Po hurried to her side and kneeled next to her. "Hey Ti. How are you feeling?" He said softly, rubbing her paw in his. "I-I am fine Po… but what happened? Why do I feel so weak..?" She asked curiously and looked around her room, looking if someone else was there. "It was Tim.. He was pure evil if I say so myself. But he won't bother you again Tigress. I promise." He whispered softly.

Tigress frowned for a second but then nodded, seeming to remember everything that had happened. She stared at Po for a second, and then smiled. "W-what do you say if we go to the beach tomorrow? That's why we are here anyway… I can show you my new swimming suit." She said a bit huskily. Po almost choked on the slime in his throat and nodded nervously. "Sure Ti, sure. Sure. Sure."

Tigress smiled warmly and loosened her grip on Po's paw. He took his paw away hesitantly and smiled back. He stood up and left the room, to be greeted by Viper. She smiled and entered the room.

Sanfiros was already waiting at the bottom of the stairs, sword ready for use. "Ready Po?" He asked. Po nodded and changed his expression to determined. "Let's take this bastard down." He said angrily, and followed Sanfiros out of the front door. "So where should we look for him? Do you have any clue where he could be?" Po asked San curiously. San nodded and pointed at several locations. "The temple of gods, The beach, The travel agency, the whore house. I guess we start at the whore house?" He asked innocently. Po laughed and nodded.

"It Is something for Timicus to go to the whorehouse, because of the helpless women crowding it. I am a bit worried he hurts someone." Sanfiros said grimly, and increased his pace. Po nodded and did the same.

Once they arrived at the Whore house, Po eyed it curiously. "This doesn't look like a Whore house at all.. It looks like it's about to crumble to dust." He said amusedly, and knocked on the door. Sanfiros nodded and seemed very tense once the door opened. A young cheetah stood in the door opening, giving them both a lovely smile. "Hello handsome, what can I do for you?" She asked Sanfiros, who scanned her from top to toe. "yes hello, we have a few questions for you, that you can hopefully answer." He said, and pushed the woman aside. Po stared at him in disbelief and followed him inside, giving the girl an Apologetic look. The woman smiled back closing the door behind them. "You don't have to worry about your friend Dragon warrior, we have rude customers all the time." She said, and motioned for them to sit in the lobby. Po frowned. "Why does anybody know that I am the dragon warrior? I cannot walk around in stealth anymore!" Po whined, making the woman laugh. Sanfiros chuckled and focused his attention on the cheetah. "Ma'am, sorry for my rude intrusion, but let me keep it short. Did you have a visit from a white Tiger with sore legs today?" He asked and picked an apple from a bowl next to him. A girl who passed them gave him an incredulous look. Po poked him with his shoulder trying to get his attention. "Wha?" San asked with his mouth full.

Po rolled his eyes and waited for the Cheetah to answer. She seemed deep in thoughts and finally shook her head. "No sorry, we only had some pigs today. Literally. We don't have many handsome visitors here." She explained and gave them a sad look. '_Yes well, not everybody is desperate for a quick fuck.'_ Po thought and nodded. "Very well, thank you for your cooperation ma'am, and have a nice day." He answered, wanting to leave as quick as possible, already walking towards the entrance.

The woman gave him a curious look. "Don't you want some fun? Or some pleasure?" She asked bluntly and Po's eyes widened. Sanfiros grabbed another apple and walked rudely past the woman. "He's not interested, sorry." he said, and opened the door for Po, motioning for him to leave. Po smiled at the woman and quickly ran outside. San followed soon after. "What was that? Why were you being so rude San?" Po asked and ran his hands through his hair. (on his head) Sanfiros shrugged and threw his half eaten apple at a customer, who was having a good time at the whore house.

Po couldn't help but laugh at the sight, which made the pig yell in annoyance. Sanfiros threw one of his daggers at the pig, landing one millimeter above his head, into the wall. The pig got the message and scurried off. Po frowned and Sanfiros shrugged.

They were about to enter the travel agency when Po spotted something white at the temple. "Did you saw that?" Po asked and pointed at the old ruins. Sanfiros frowned and shook his head. "No, what did you see Po?

"I am quite sure I saw something white moving up there. Could it be Tim?" Po asked, already walking towards the stairs leading to the temple. Sanfiros looked hesitantly at the temple, like he was scared of entering it. Po noticed this.

"What is wrong San?" He asked curiously, narrowing his eyes.

San shook his head and started walking towards the stairs. "It.. It is nothing dragon warrior. It's just that this place gives me bad memories." He said grimly. Po nodded sympathetically and patted him on his back. "Don't worry, I am there with you."

San nodded gratefully and both began the journey up the endless stairs.

27 Minutes later..

Po was out of breath. When he saw the end of the stairs he collapsed. Sanfiros sighed and picked him from the ground, beginning to drag him with him. When Sanfiros reached the end of the endless stairs he groaned. "Mother of god.. You are not a lightweight, dragon warrior!" and dropped Po on the ground. Po mumbled something, crawling towards the entrance. "Need.. To… Get… Up… So.. Tired…" Po said tiredly, a bit overreacting.

Sanfiros grumbled. "You didn't need to carry 140kg on your back Po."

Po gave Sanfiros a hurt look and slowly stood up. Sanfiros grinned and patted him on his back. "How about you take this blade for protection?" He suddenly asked, and held out one of his blades. Po frowned and shook his head. "I am pretty sure I can beat him with my bare hands. Thanks though."

"Your choice Po, let's do this!" Sanfiros roared, charging inside the temple. The temple was deceivingly small from the inside. It had the looks of an Egyptian temple, with it's pillars rising high towards the ceiling. The temple consisted of just one room, with a small altar in the middle and flaming braziers along the sides. Tim was kneeling before it, whispering an unknown language. "Xeliath, Fu ahk duhr. Tigh has Dahr. Kaahl Vii." After hearing Tim's words, Sanfiros tensed up and his body clearly went into the state for battle. He immediately unsheathed his sword, and charged towards Tim.

"We have to stop him Po! Before he summons Xeliath!" Sanfiros roared, and threw some knifes at Tim, who dodged them easily. Po frowned and was about to say something, but was interrupted by a small explosion of abyssal smoke, what blew him out of the temple, towards the endless stairs. Sanfiros protected himself by stabbing his sword into the ground, giving him stability.

Sanfiros looked around and couldn't see Po. He shook his head. "Po will be alright…" he said to himself. He looked up and saw Tim on his knees before the altar. "Are you used to be on your knees Adrisicus?!" Sanfiros tried to stand up but he felt a heavy pain in his side. He looked at his chest and saw a solid abyssal smoke fragment piercing his ribcage from the side. "Impossible… Only Xeliath has the ability to use abyssal smoke!" he said to himself. He studied the fragment and his armour which was shredded. He ignored the pain and managed to pull out the fragment and he threw it on the ground. Tim was still trying to summon the Old Gods and Sanfiros had to close the wound. He walked towards the closest brazier and put his sword into the flames. He just had to wait for a few seconds and his blade was hot. He closed his eyes and pressed the hot blade onto the wound, melting the skin together. Instead of roaring of pain he focused and forced his anger and pain into his muscles growing powerful and he became more terrifying. His green eyes began to darken, encircled with a faint white glow. Without uttering a single word or scream, he took his blade and walked towards Tim, who was still trying to pray to the Old Gods. Tim heard Sanfiros coming closer and started praying faster but it was too late. Sanfiros kicked him away from the altar.

"It seems you failed Tim. I am sure your master will be pleased with you once I send you to him. In hell. Imagine all the torture he is going to do to you. The endless pain and fires.." Sanfiros said almost evily, and readied his blade for the final blow. Just then Tim started to laugh.

He crawled towards the most nearby pillar and continued laughing like a maniac. Sanfiros frowned deeply and began to pick up Tim from the ground.

"I am sorry Decidus, but you are too late. By the time I die, Xeliath will return. With my small sacrifice I completed the ritual, making him powerful enough to walk on earth again. That Tigress bitch was the last to be infected, and now, my master will reward me greatly. You are lucky that whore is still alive, but nevertheless, the worm drained enough power from her to complete the ritual." Tim spoke, and looked for an opportunity to escape again.

Sanfiros face turned into a scowl, and stabbed Tim in his chest. Tim roared out in pain and began to plead with his life. The pleading enraged San only more, and he stabbed him again, and again. Tim was still pleading, and screaming harder every blow. Just when Sanfiros was delivering the final blow, Po entered the temple.

"Sorry… I had to walk the frickin stairs again… What did I miss?" Po asked tiredly, and watched as Sanfiros gave him an amused look and stabbed Tim in his right eye. Tim screamed and reached for his eye, only to be beheaded by Sanfiros blade. As his body fell lifeless to the ground, his head rolled toward the entrance, stopping right before the stairs.

Po was almost puking at the sight, and had to lean against a pillar to remain conscious. "Not yet Po, to kill a dark knight, you need to burn it's head." Sanfiros said, and picked up Tim's head. He walked towards the brazier he had healed his wounds in and began to hold Tim's head above the fire. It was a matter of time as Tim's head was encaged with flames, not hurting Sanfiros in anyway while he was holding it. He mumbled some words and kicked Tim's head out of the window.

While the head was falling, it began to turn to dust. As was his body. The years of immortality returned in human age, making Tim's existence fade from the world.

"Glad this is over.." Po sighed still holding his hand against his mouth. Sanfiros nodded and grabbed his fallen dagger from the ground, what once was located in Tim's eye. "I am sorry.. Po, but this is just the beginning. You should relax now, before your vacation is over. I demand you spend some time with Tigress. Now!" Sanfiros yelled playfully, and pushed Po down the stairs.

"oops."

**Back at the mansion, some hours later..**

Po slammed the door open, almost dropping to the ground out of tiredness. The fight with Tigress had already drained him of his energy, followed by the stair climbing, what was even more tiring. He needed to sleep… But what about Sanfiros? What is he going to do now that Tim is gone? As if Sanfiros had read his thoughts he answered.

"I am going to Xiao's Teashop Po. Something about her makes me feel warm inside. Enjoy your vacation, and farewell. One day we will meet again my friend." Sanfiros spoke, and smiled at Po, who returned it. He opened the door for San, who patted Po on his back again, and left the mansion, looking for happiness.

Po sighed deeply, and sank down into the comfy chair that was located in the living room. There was no sign of Monkey, or Viper. He was thinking of visiting Tigress, but sleep overwhelmed him, turning everything dark.

The next morning Po awoke by a soft whisper, calling his name. He recognized the voice immediately and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Ti… how are you doing?" he asked softly.

Tigress smiled warmly at him and sat down beside him. "I am fine Po. Thanks for being so caring of me. I am really grateful for it." She answered, and gave him a cup of tea. "This will help relaxing your muscles Po. I know it."

Po took it eagerly, and began to drink it like it was lemonade. "Careful! Don't burn your tongue!" Tigress almost yelled, making Po flinch a little. "Sorry… Just thirsty after all what happened yesterday." he whispered, and gave the cup to Tigress.

"What happened to Tim anyway?" Tigress asked curiously, anger hinting at the edge of her voice. The anger was expected of course, after what the violating bastard did to her. Luckily her insides were still that of a virgin, after she felt it under the shower.

Po started gagging again at the memory of Tim's severed head, and answered carefully. "Tim's head was severed from his body, after being stabbed 20 times in the heart. After that his body turned to dust for some reason." It is what the bastard deserves, who does he think he is, abusing innocent women, and his Tigress! Anger began boiling in his stomach again, but calmed down quickly when Tigress placed her paw on his. Po smiled nervously, and began sweating when Tigress closed the distance between them. She placed her lips on his, and Po was so confused of this sudden affection that he couldn't return the kiss for a moment. But that quickly changed when Tigress deepened the kiss. Po was dreaming, he was sure… Right? Was this really happening? Tigress finally kissed him! Her lips were just as soft as he imagined them. Po kissed her back more passionate then even possible, and smiled in her lips. "What is it?" Tigress asked happily. Po chuckled and gave her a lovingly smile. "It's just.. I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time. I didn't knew you had the same feelings for me Tigress, and that just makes me really happy. I think.. I think I am in love with you.." Po whispered, making Tigress her eyes fill with tears. "Ditto Po… Ditto" she answered, and began kissing fiercely.

They were finally… Together…

**A/N end of chapter 6. Next chapter is a big fricking lemon. Dudududuuu! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and liked Sanfiros. He will return in the second book, that I am already writing. Love you guys, and speak to you laterrr!**

**Haha Sanfiros wrote the first A/N and the piece of Text starting from 27 minutes later.. Till he kicks tim away from the altar.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning, this chapter contains a lemon. And sexual tension. And weirdness at the end. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8, new mysteries.**

"Ditto Po, Ditto." Tigress whispered and started kissing Po on lower area's. Po moaned at the contact and rubbed her back, making her purr. Tigress began undoing his pants, not really bothering to keep them intact. Po began to do the same to her, starting with her vest. Once the vest landed on the ground, a white bandage appeared, covering her lovely breasts. Po grinned and reached out, ripping the bandage of her body. Two beautiful breasts appeared, and Po drooled.

"Even better in real.." he mumbled to himself and Tigress frowned at him. "What?"

"Nevermind." Po quickly said, and sucked on her nipples, growing harder and harder in arousal. Her nipples hardened and Tigress began to feel wet underneath. Po noticed this and helped her out a little, becoming more nervous by the minute. Tigress started to moan at the contact, which was so arousing Po could explode at the sound. Po released her delicate flower and grabbed her face, kissing her passionately once again.

Tigress noticed the pressure underneath her and smiled wickedly. "Oh poor baby… are you in pain? Here, Tigress will give you a kiss.." She said huskily and started licking his exposed member. Po groaned and grabbed her ass, squeezing her bums a bit. Tigress stopped licking and encaged his staff with her mouth, going down slowly. Po almost yelled out in pleasure, but stopped himself, knowing they were not alone in the house. Tigress increased her speed, and Po felt himself reaching his Climax. Just when he was about to come, Tigress stopped hesitantly, leaning back on his lap. She grinned and grabbed her breasts, licking her nipples one by one. Po looked in awe at her body. She was perfect. She had a perfect hourglass body, slightly muscled because of the years of training.

Tigress noticed his staring and licked her lips seductively. Po couldn't wait any longer, and reached for her pants, trying to undo them. Tigress growled playfully, making Po flinch. He stopped reaching and sat back, while Tigress began to grind on his arousal. Po's eyes darkened and grabbed her hips, stopping her movement. Tigress gave him a curious look, but gasped when Po ripped her pants away.

"Po! Those were my favorite!" She yelled and scowled at him. Po just grinned and lifted her into the air, slamming her against the wall. Now it was time for Tigress's eyes to darken. She began kissing him fiercely, and motioned for the stairs. "Better take this to my room Po.." Tigress whispered seductively and frowned when Po shook his head.

"I have a better idea Ti.." He answered and ran with her in his arms towards the garden. Tigress noticed the small cave next to the waterfall and smiled. Once in the cave, which was warmed up because of the hot streaming waterfall next to it, Po rolled Tigress on the floor, immediatley encaging her with his sweaty and aroused body. Tigress giggled and crawled away from Po, throwing away the only thing that was left on her body, what was of course her red transparent underwear. She walked towards the waterfall, swaying her hips while doing it. Po gaped at her, and almost fainted when Tigress began rubbing herself underneath the falling water. It was the most erotic sight Po had ever seen, and he rushed towards her. He jumped in the water and pulled Tigress with him underneath the surface. The kissing began again, but this time Po lifted her in the air, when they surfaced, holding her tightly against his body. He moaned and groaned, and positioned himself at her entrance while playing with her ass. Tigress was on the edge of coming, and started begging Po to enter her.

Po answered her begging with a small kiss on her flower, and started sliding into her. He knew Tigress was a virgin, so was extra careful with the things he did. He was a virgin too of course, but didn't mention that. Tigress groaned for a few seconds in pain, and motioned for Po to move. Po did what he was told and began sliding in and out of her. Tigress was extra arousing because of her wet body, and Po was already on the verge of coming. But he couldn't do that without making her come first. Tigress's insides seem to clench around his member, making Po yell in ecstacy.

"This is the best day eveEEEEEEEERRRRR!" Po yelled as they both came with an enormous orgasm. Everything turned dark after that.

Po awoke with a big grin on his face, spotting the beautiful girl lying beside him on the stones next to the pool. He stretched and kissed Tigress on her soft delicate lips, making her shift in her sleep. Po was smiling so brightly it could blind an opponent. He silently walked towards the mansion, and noticed monkey sitting in the kitchen. _Oh shit! What if he saw us! What is he heard us!_ Po thought, starting to panick. He filled a cup with tea and settled next to monkey at the now-fixed table.

"Hey Po, how are you doing?" Monkey asked, eating his noodles like they were women's breasts.

Po sighed in relief and took a sip from his tea. "I am doing great monkey, thanks for asking. How are you doing today? Already visited the party mansion?" Po asked. Monkey nodded. "I met an amazing girl there. I think you would like her." He answered, and finished his noodles. Po smiled. "Good for you buddy, i hope you are having a good time here." Po replied truthfully. Monkey deserved to have someone special, after all the loneliness he had at the Jade palace. Monkey had tried to seduce Tigress one day, when they were done sparring and heading towards the showers. Monkey's answer was a kick in his stomach, which made Po laugh relieved.

Monkey nodded and left through the front door, waving Po goodbye. Po waved back and noticed Tigress, who was walking with a pleased smile on her face. He suprised her by lifting her into the air once she entered the house, kissing her passionately on her mouth.

"Goodmorning beautiful.."Po whispered, putting her down after one more kiss. Tigress smiled. "Hey handsome." She replied, and prepared some tea. "So you up for the beach today Po?"

"Most definetly."

Tigress grinned and drank her tea in one swallow. Po looked at her like she was growing devil horns and shook his head. "Never going to get used to that.." He said silently to himself, remembering Xiao's antics.

Tigress was still fully naked, so it was hard for Po to hide his growing erection. Tigress noticed this and dropped her cup on the ground, making it shatter. She reached for the shards, bending over. Po had to get out of here, before he did anything stupid, so he gave Tigress's behind a last look, and ran over to the stairs. "Let me grab my stuff okay?" Po yelled, almost reaching the second floor.

"Okay Po! Call me when you are ready to leave!" Was her response, and he heard her moving out of the kitchen, not bothering to clean the mess she had made. Po raced into his room and quickly jumped into his swimming pants. After he finally managed to fit into the pants, he looked at the little table next to his bed. His condoms were lying untouched on it. He didn't use them last night! Po began panicking a little and ran his hands through his hair. "oh oh.." he mumbled to himself, and sat down onto his bed, deep in thoughts.

"Don't worry Po." Tigress suddenly said like she was reading his mind. "It was a safe day for me." She walked into the room, and sat down beside him.

Po sighed in relief, and turned around, a look of horror crossing his face when he saw what Tigress was wearing. She was wearing a black swimming suit that covered her breasts and vagina a little, making her ten thousand times hotter than normal. Po gulped and focused his attention on her eyes, not wanting to get extremely aroused again. But it was already to late, as his staff flew into the air. Tigress giggled and stood up, leaving his room. Po watched her leaving and sighed, following her a few seconds later.

She was waiting at the front door, arms crossed. Po hesitated for a moment. How was he going to behave himself on the beach, when his erection was clearly showing. Tigress looked at it too, but just smiled wickedly at him. _Must not think of Tigress.. Wet and… NO! No! Old lady! Old lady with rubber boobs! _Po thought dramaticly, and his erection melted like snow in the sun.

They left the mansion soon after, and arrived at the beach 24 minutes later. Po could swear he saw Sanfiros and Xiao walking hand in hand but quickly dismissed it. Tigress had already seen a nice spot, and ran with her breasts bouncing up and down towards it. Po felt slightly jealous at the stares Tigress was receiving, and growled at a few guys who were grinning widely on his way to her.

"Will you take care of my back Po?" Tigress asked when he arrived, and threw a tube of sunscreen towards him. Po nodded, followed by a look of lust and awe as Tigress removed her bikini top, and thew it far away. She didn't bother that her breasts were showing, and simply sat down on her towel, motioning for Po to come closer. Po gave Tigress a quick kiss on her mouth, which she eagerly returned, and began rubbing the cream on her back. She moaned slightly, making Po aroused again, his erection pointing in her back. She noticed this and moved her behind against him, making Po moan silently. "Not a good idea Ti.. There are people everywhere." Po mumbled, and finished her back. Tigress frowned and chuckled. "Sorry, won't happen again Po."

Po sat down next to her, avoiding to stare at her exposed breasts. Tigress sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun's warmth. Po scowled when a brown Tiger came towards their spot, and already tightend his fists, ready to knock some heads. The tiger noticed Po's scowle and grinned even wider. "Hey there gorgeous. What are you doing with such a loser, if you could stay with the good guys?"

Po growled and Tigress smiled. "I am pretty sure i know who the good guy is here and who the loser is. Sorry, but i have to decline your offer." She answered, making the tiger frown. "Sure, whatever, it's your loss." He said and started walking away. "Oh and one more thing," Tigress said, and kicked him hard in the back. He flew a few meters away from them, landing on his behind, yelling out in pain. "don't you ever dare to call my boyfriend a loser again."

And with that, the tiger ran away in fear. Po was smiling like a idiot and Tigress frowned. "Boyfriend? Did you really just call me your boyfriend?"Po asked sheepishly, more to himself. Tigress giggled and kissed him softly on his cheek. "If that's okay with you Po.." she said with a hint of seduction in her voice. "Yes! YES! Of course! I mean, yeah sure." He answered and gave her a crooked smile. Tigress laughed softly and a little blush could be seen.

The day went by very slowly, and the two decided to have dinner at Xiao's. As they arrived there, Po was staring wide-eyed at the tea shop. It was burned to the ground. Remains of porcelain could be found between the burned wood and furniture. Po hurried through the remains, hoping to find no Xiao. "That's a shame Po, shall we eat somewhere else?" Tigress asked, already turning around, starting to scout for other restaurants. Po gave her a look of disbelief but quickly remembered Tigress didn't know Xiao, so nodded hesitantly. "Is something wrong Po?" Tigress asked, giving him a concerned look.

Po shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, why don't you go search for a nice place to eat okay? I am going to look around this mess a little longer."

Tigress frowned but nodded. "Sure Po.."

Po gave her a soft smile and continued searching through the ash. And that's the moment when he rememberd something Xiao had said. **_"Some kind of gang was terrorizing the neighborhood and not many people dared to show up after that. The gang is not much, just a pair of douchebags who come from the more wealthier families."_**

"Bastards…" Po mumbled and got up. He was about to leave, but stopped when he saw something moving between the ashes. Po ran towards it with so much speed, that it was almost impossible to see him move. A pig was lying unconscious between two huge wooden planks. It had lost it's right leg. Po pushed the planks away with ease, and lifted the pig on his shoulder. He quickly ran towards the hospital that was located just 200 meters away from him, and as he entered, pushed the doctors aside, storming into the most nearby operation chamber. An angry nurse stormed into the chamber, ready to start a fight, but stopped when she recognized the panda.

"D-d-dragon warrior.. uh. Why. Why do we have the honor of your visit?" She asked curiously, and gasped when she saw the pig. "What happened to him?" Po didn't have the time to answer, because she was already storming out of the room, looking for assistance. A few seconds later she returned with 5 doctors, pushing Po aside and starting to inspect the wounded pig. "I found him at Xiao's Tea shop, lying unconsciously between the ashes." He answered the nurse's earlier question.

The nurse frowned. "Xiao's tea shop? And where might that be?" She asked curiously, pushing Po out of the operation room. "It's just down the road, why?" he answered. The nurse frowned and shrugged. "I have never heard of a Tea shop like that in this city. Maybe it was not registered or something?" She asked Po, who stared wide-eyed at her. "What do you mean it is not registered? Wait i'll show you the ashes myself!" He said, and the nurse followed him out of the hospital, towards the remains. When they arrived there, the nurse just frowned.

"See? It is totally burned to the ground." Po said impatiently. The nurse gave him a confused look. "But dragon warrior, the only thing i see is grass. There was never a Teashop here, because this ground is restricted area. It is sacred, so it may not be touched." She answered, looking at Po like he had lost his mind. "The pig didn't have burn marks or something, so i guess he had just a little accident while being drunk or something." She continued, and started walking back towards the hospital. Po was so confused that his mind could explode every moment. "What the hell?" he mumbled, and noticed Tigress waving at him from a restaurant across the street. He waved back and touched the ashes one more time before joining her.

"Tigress you see those ashes too right?" Po asked curiously. Tigress nodded and smiled at the ober who brought her a drink. "Well you know what the weird thing is.. It seems other people cannot see it. What does that mean.." He said, more to himself. Tigress frowned and looked at the burned building one more time. "I.. Have no idea what you are talking about Po."

Po was about to say something, but quickly jumped up when he saw a man dressed in dark cloaks walking away from the ashes, towards the hospital. He was wielding a dagger in each hand, his face was covered underneath his hood. It was quite the intimidating sight, and Po followed him towards the hospital after excusing himself from Tigress. As he arrived at the hospital noboddy seemed to notice the figure, who just pushed the civilians aside. A few moments later they were standing in the operation chamber. The figure seemed to study the pig, before stabbing it in the chest. Po slightly screamed at the sight, making the doctors look at him. "Stop him! Why are you looking like that at me?" He asked in panick, and began to run towards the figure. The figure noticed Po now and quickly dove into the wall. WHAT THE?

The doctors returned their attention to the pig, who was now lying breathless on the operation table. It was dead. The nurse looked confused and one of the doctors grabbed a blanket from a table nearby, covering the body with it. "Did you know him Dragon warrior?" One of the doctors asked. Po shook his head, not able to produce any words. The doctor nodded and asked Po to leave. He was sitting at the entrance, so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice that it began to get dark. _'This vacation is getting weirder and weirder._' He thought to himself and got up, heading towards the mansion.

**Wut wut, wut wut. End chapter.. 7? I am planning on some more romance before the final chapter (Which is chapter 16.) I want to make chapter 8 10.000 words long, so wish me luck.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I have decided something important. I will keep Sanfiros in this book a little longer because he needs to explain some things. I don't have the patience and time for a 10.000 words long chapter (LOL) so i just upload chapters with 2000/4000 words. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 8, Immortals… (I just noticed that chapter 7 says chapter 8 mysteries, that is a mistake sorry. Lol)**

Po was still deep in thoughts as he arrived at the mansion. Tigress was standing in the front door opening looking concerned. "Where were you Po? I've been worried like hell!" She almost yelled, making Po flinch. "I've seen something very interesting.. I think we should talk Ti." He answered and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He motioned for her to sit in the living room. She hesitantly sat down and gave Po a curious look. "I just saw the weirdest thing ever when i arrived at the hospital, it w-" "What do you mean hospital Po? Are you alright?" Tigress interrupted loudly.

"I am fine Tigress. Ok, so when i returned at the hospital i saw a strange figure, fully cloaked and wielding two daggers stabbing the pig i saved from the ruins of Xiao's tea shop. The strange thing was, no one could see him. And once he noticed i could, he ran for it." He explained. Tigress frowned and started looking around like someone covered in cloaks would appear. "Anyway, you saw the burned remains of the tea shop right?" Po asked. Tigress nodded. "Well, it seems the Tea shop never exsisted. And again, no one could see it, or see the remains. It's like it is erased from this world."He finished.

"That.. sounds unbelievable Po. Are you sure you are okay?" She asked. Po stared at her in disbelief. "You don't believe me?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Of course i believe you Po! But could it be that you accidently hit your head on the way back?" Tigress asked concerned. Po growled lowly and stood up. "I am going to look for Sanfiros, Tigress. I hope i'm back in 3 hours. Why don't you spend some time with Viper?"

Before Tigress could respond Po was already outside. Tigress sighed and headed towards the backyard, sitting on a stone near the waterfall.

"Unbelievable. Am i going crazy or something?"Po said, and realized he was talking with himself. "Oh great! Now i start talking to myself!" He sighed, and began scouting the area for any signs of Sanfiros. The streets were empty and a bit spooky. Sounds of the party mansion could be heard, but only faintly. He continued down the road and suddenly stopped when a gooze walked up to him. "Can i help you sir?" Po asked carefully. The gooze didn't seem to even notice Po and just walked right through him. "WHAT THE!" Po yelled, still getting no reaction from the goose. The goose just walked towards the hospital, ignoring everything around him. He didn't use the door but the wall to enter. Po didn't wait a second, and followed the goose inside through the door.

The hospital was almost empty. A woman, who apparently did the administration was sitting behind her desk, concentrated on her paperwork. She noticed Po and gave him a curious look. "Can i help you sir?" She asked politely. _'Good, finally someone who doesn't recognize me as the Dragon warrior.' _Po smiled at her, walking towards the desk. "Yes, hello i a-" The woman gasped. "You are the Dragon warrior!" _'God dam it!'_

"Yes, yes that's me. I forgot something when i was at the hospital this afternoon. Would you mind if i go pick it up?" He lied. The woman hesitated, but after a charming smile from Po she nodded. "Sure, do your thing. Do not forget to turn off the lights when you leave."

Po thanked her gratefully and entered the patient-section. He immediately spotted the goose, and ran towards it. Still no reaction. The goose entered a room, followed by Po who stared dumbfounded at the sight. The goose was standing beside the cloaked figure, who withdrew his dagger from a dead goose. "Hey!" Po yelled, and ran towards them. The cloaked figure turned around and didn't move a muscle. Po jumped a little when he got a good look at (apparently her). She was white. Almost shining white. It was astonishing. "Drop the blade missy!" Po yelled, and the woman just frowned. Then chuckled. Then laughed. Po stared at her like she grew a second head.

"The Dragon warrior." The woman spoke, making Po shiver. "I never thought i would meet you so soon. What was the accident?" She asked giving Po a slight smile. "Accident? What are you talking about?" He asked impatiently. The woman began frowning again. "I mean, how did you die? Was it by blade? Fall? Heart-attack?" She asked curiously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But i know you kill people without a reason! So hearby, i arrest you in name of the Dragon warrior!" He yelled, and reached for her paws. When he touched them he almost shivered out of his fur. Her paws were like ice. "Interesting.. I've never seen this before…" She said ignoring Po's stare. A few awkward moments later she focused her attention on Po again. "Let me introduce myself. My name is delorus. But you can call me D. Not that any one uses that name."

Po was trying to grab her paws again, but she was faster. She grabbed his paw and shook it, like they were old acquaintances. The coldness of her touch was almost freezing Po to death, and she noticed that. She quickly released her grip and gave him an apologetic smile. "I am sorry. I forgot that my touch was so cold. I haven't touched a mortal in years, centuries or even a millennium. It's quite the thrill." She continued speaking, not bothering to pause for a breath.

Po interrupted her. "You still do not have the right to take someone's life. I still have to arrest you for that."

The woman stared at him, no emotion showing. Then she laughed again. "Well goodluck with that! But sorry, i don't have time for playing Dragon warrior." She spoke, and began to guide the goose through a new wall that wasn't there before. "Stop!" Po yelled, and the woman stopped. There was no sign of the goose she was walking with. "What is it? I HAVE NO TIME FOR NONSENSE!" The change in her appearance was slightly confusing and Po took a step back. "Sorry about that, my emotions are uncontrollable since my husband left me." She continued, but with her previous friendly appearance again.

The daggers she had been wielding were replaced by a gigantic scythe, 2 times bigger then Po himself. "A-and, who was your husband?" he asked carefully, not bothering to arrest her anymore. A sad look crossed her face and she was at the verge of crying. "His name was Thermanus Descusus. He left me to join Xeliath in the God wars."

Po was once again, dumbfounded at her answer. "Xeliath you say. The so called God of darkness?" he asked. Delorus nodded and began to head for the wall again. "Wait, can't you explain some more about your husband?" Po asked, and Delorus seemed to think about his question for a second. "We will meet again Dragon warrior." And with that she vanished.

Po didn't know what to do, and was now noticing the goose on the bed was the same who just walked through the wall. He left the hospital quickly, saying goodbye to the woman behind the desk, who blushed in response. Po walked past the ruins of Xiao's tea shop again and recognized the figure that was leaning against the only standing wall. "Sanfiros!" Po yelled, and ran towards him. Sanfiros looked up and smiled at Po. "Hi there Po. What are you doing out on the streets at this time?" He asked, and walked towards him. "What is happening San. I am very confused at the moment. I just saw a cloaked woman named delorus appear in a hospital, stabbing a goose and taking him through a wall.." He said it a very stupid way, which made Sanfiros chuckle.

Suddenly he turned serious. "You met her?" He asked and Po nodded. Sanfiros seemed deep in thoughts for a moment. "She didn't hurt you right?" He asked a bit concerned. Po frowned. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she is the wife of Thermanus Descusus?" San said like it was obvious. "Doesn't ring a bell, sorry." Po answered. "Don't you know anything of history.. Thermanus Descusus was the General in Xeliath's army. He was the first to fall after Xeliath's demise. Xeliath was destroyed when Sovrngaurde had enough of the destruction, and took his allies with him to the grave. Sovrngaurde was the main god. He ruled the throne in the Chamber of Gods. (**See vacationromance wikia**). She is also called death. She is the one who collects the souls of the fallen mortals. She is the daughter of Xeliath Discoverus. Delorus Discoverus." Sanfiros finished. Po couldn't bring the words so just nodded at Sanfiros. "a few days ago i discovered something Po." Sanfiros suddenly said. "And what might that be?" Po asked curiously. "When i went through the remains of this building, i discovered an unrealessence. It makes places disappear from the world. She didn't even notice, no wonder she never had any customers. She was also a bit confused, and i took care of her for a few days. You had an exception of entering because you are the dragon warrior, who has all the right to enter Unrealessence's."

"If that's true, how could you enter the shop san?" Po asked curiously. San hesitated before answering. "I am not sure if you are going to believe me Po. Let's take this somewhere else, shall we? Oh and, Tigress is waiting for you to return. She seems a bit stressed."

Po frowned but didn't answer. He just followed Sanfiros who was heading for the stairs towards the temple of gods. "NO WAY! I. Am. Not. Going. To. Climb. That. Again!" Po yelled and sat down on the ground like a child who didn't get candy. Sanfiros chuckled and lifted Po strangely enough from the ground, onto his shoulder. "Dude? I thought i was 100 kg to much for you to carry?" Po asked in disbelief. Sanfiros just laughed and increased his speed.

2 unbelievable minutes later…

Sanfiros reached the end of the stairs without even breathing. Po left Sanfiros his back and stared at him in awe. "An explanation would be nice San. Begin the story." He demanded and sat down on the ground in front of him. Sanfiros eyed him for a moment, joining him on the ground. "Well, now that we know each other better, i can easily say, i am not 30 years old or something." Po nodded. "So how old are you? 20?"

Sanfiros chuckled and shook his head. "I am exactly 1214 years old."

Po just stared at him. "Unbelievable right? Yes, i have walked this earth for a while. I can tell you a little about my history, and how i've met Tim." Sanfiros waited for Po to respond. Po nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Very well. I was a slave once, stolen away from my family, to work for the emperor. I am not originally from china, because i was born in greece. The name of the emperor was Chulius Trentacus. He was a real bastard, and he mistreated children and woman because he was bored. One day, when i was almost killed because i didn't work hard enough, i had enough of the emperor. Enough of the abuse and fear he brought. The night after that day i sneaked into his palace and slit his throat. I can still taste his blood on my teeth. It was satisfying. After that, the kingdom he ruled broke into chaos. The slaves began a war, destroying the city of Romye. Many innocents were killed that day, but luckely the slavers too. That's how i've met Tim. A few weeks before i was contacted by Akatosh, i found Tim mistreating a poor woman who was begging for food. I didn't hesitate and ran towards him, stabbing him in the back. A shame he was already a servant and made immortal by Xeliath himself. He just ran away, and the woman he had mistreated was gone. Dead. I will never forget that day, and i will never stop until all of Xeliath's followers have been destroyed." He finished his short story and Po was staring at him in a different way. A way of respect.

"That's all i can tell you for now. I don't want to waste the time you can have with Tigress."

"Don't be ridiculous San. You never waste my time." Po said while patting him on his back. Sanfiros just gave a friendly smile, but you could see the sadness in his eyes. Po noticed this but didn't approach the subject. "Anyway, i have to return to Xiao. I don't trust her alone at my house."

Po laughed and gave him a friendly hug. Sanfiros froze a bit but was grateful. After the long walk (This time without Po on his back) Sanfiros took off. Po hurried back to the mansion, wanting to hug Tigress to death. Tigress was already waiting with a concerned look on her face at the front door, and literally jumped into the air when she saw Po. She was too fast for Po to see, and he was overthrown by kisses and hugs. "Hi Ti.." Po said sheepishly.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is? Do you know it's dangerous to walk alone in the dark here?" Tigress yelled, flooding Po's mind with questions. Po just nodded in response, scared of the fiesty demon in front of him. After some more yelling, Tigress gave him a loving look. Po smiled and kissed her passionately. 'A strange relationship we have… But i like it!' Po thought as he carried Tigress upstairs to her room. And then they made love. 10 times. In. A. fricking. Row.

The next morning..

Po woke up with Tigress curled up against him. He smiled and stoked the fur on her back, making her moan in pleasure. "Hello beautiful." Po mumbled as Tigress opened her eyes sleepily. "hi.." she answered and gave him a passionate kiss.

**"****CUT!"**

**"****Dude, don't interrupt my story."**

**"****But Thom. You are being totally cliché with the sex stuff and all."**

**"****Shut up.."**

**"****Okay"**

Po responded eagerly and fell on top of Tigress, who lifted him with ease into the air. "Hey! I am supposed to carry you, remember?" Tigress grinned. They both quickly dressed, got some breakfast, and prepared for another day on the beach.

**"****So what are you going to do this time Thomas."**

**"****Really San.. REALLY! I AM FRICKING TELLING THIS STORY AND YOU KEEP RUINING IT!"**

**"****Geez. Sorry."**

**"****You better be."**

**"****no."**

**"****Goddammi-"**

**"****would you two mind?"**

**"****Sorry Po."**

**"****Continue…"**

They were greeted at the front door by Viper, who was apparently going with them. Tigress smiled at her and Po nodded, disappointed that his chance at making out with Tigress on the beach was gone. They quickly left the mansion, and arrived at the beach without complication.

**A/N That's it. The vacation is almost at it's end. Then they go back to the valley, do some more stuff. And stuff…..DJSaj.**


	10. Update

NO FRIGGIN INSPIRATIon. i have something but it's only 400 words... so... let's wait for the inspiration to come


End file.
